


The key to happiness

by Prettyunique



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written in Blair's point of view. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. I would suggest you watch the series (The Sentinel) if you haven't seen it before reading this because you may not be able to follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's just about the thesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you we're wondering this chapter takes place between 
> 
> Season 1  
> Episode 1: The Switchman 
> 
> to
> 
> Season 2  
> Episode 1: Flight

The phone rings in Blair’s office

‘Hello’  
‘Hey, it’s...’  
‘Listen, Tina...’  
‘Forget it, Blair I’m over it. This is about work” she tells him  
‘Ok’  
‘You have that thesis, right’ she asks  
‘Yea’  
‘I think we have a case here’  
‘Really’  
‘Yea, I mean I could be wrong but he’s symptoms suggested he’s a Sentinel ’  
‘What’s the name?’  
‘James Ellison, Detective James Ellison’  
‘Ooh a cop...why are you telling me this?’  
‘Because I’m a nice person’ she replies  
‘Maybe you’re just trying to get me back, make me look like an idiot’  
‘I told you I’m over it’

Silence

‘Whatever come, don’t come I don’t care. I could be playing you but, then I might not. The next move is yours.’

She hangs up the phone

The next day

Blair exits the room

Well that’s the last time I’ll see him again. Like my mum always says you don’t know unless you try. Honestly he wasn’t what I was expecting, in a good and...Ok, just in a good way.

A few hours later

“Ok, I’ll give it a try”  
“Really?”  
“Yea, well you saved my life I figure I can trust you” Jim replies  
“Great”  
“That’s the easy part”  
“What’s the hard part?” Blair asks  
“My captain...all else fails we’ll just tell him you’re my cousin”  
“Right, well that’s all you”

Blair walks away

“Hey, get back here”

The next day

I’m pretty sure Jim’s Captain was not convinced so...this is over. It’s a shame because I like Jim and not just because of this sentinel thing. I know I’ve known him a day but...there’s just something about him.

Blair opens the men’s room and sees a man holding a gun

“Oh my God...what is going on? I...I, I’m just going to stay in here, I mean no one knows I’m in here. Yea that seems like a good plan

3 hours later

Wow that was intense, I guess this is what I have to look forward to since Jim’s captain said yes once he was told the truth.

A few days later

Jim is trying to get me to carry a gun and that is just not cool with me. A good cop friend of Jim was shot and killed so that debate was quickly abandoned. This is the first time I’ve seen his sentinel abilities work against him. He saw the guy but he can’t prove it seeing as the guy was 200 yards away. 

A couple of months later

Well this morning started badly first I found out my guest lecturer had to cancel so I have to find someone else by next Thursday. Then I got a phone call which I had totally forgotten about and it means I may have to leave. My life has changed drastically in the past months. I mean it used to be about getting laid and my thesis now it’s about Car chases and murderers. Anyway I’m staying at Jim’s place until I find my own place. Of course that was 2 months ago... I swear I didn’t plan it.  
Sure, Jim is an attractive man but, right now my feelings for him are education related. He is a brilliant cop even without his Sentinel abilities. We also just found out that Simon and his son are missing so that’s where we’re going now. 

“You want to go along for the ride then you do what I tell you no questions asked” Jim tells him  
“So, what else is new?”

A week later

So I decided not to go on that exhibition. I think I probably decided that as soon as I heard that message. I know that he needs me, couldn’t do this Sentinel thing on his own but he doesn’t realise I need him too just as much as he needs me. I’d probably say want is a better word not need, want.


	2. I may be a little jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place between
> 
> Season 2  
> Episode 2: Out of the Past
> 
> to
> 
> Episode 24: Sleeping Beauty

“So, is there something going on between you two?”  
“No” Jim replies  
“Really, that’s not what it looked like to me”

Silence

“Look all I’m saying is be careful”

3 weeks later

“So, Jim what’s the story between you and Emily?” Asks Blair  
“There’s no story she was Jack’s girlfriend”  
“I sort of feel like déjà vu”

Jim doesn’t answer

Yep, my jealously has skyrocketed. I think we’re getting close on the case anyway because someone just tried to kill us. And now he’s asking me ‘what I feel?’ I get flustered and all I can say is ‘the car’, I really have problems.

 

2 weeks later

 

We're off to Richmond to do a little kayaking, the whole thing was my idea. I told Jim it was to take a break but the real reason is that I've decided to tell him how I feel. I know what your going to say this is a bad idea, and my head would probably agree with. Bottom line is it has to come out, then at least I know and can move on.

 

"You ready to go?"

"We're going to pick up Simon first" replies Jim

"Simon?"

"Yea, he's got a reunion up there I said we'd give him a lift. That's alright isn't it"

"Yea, of course"

 

8 hours later

I didn't end up telling him in the end, what with Simon being accused of murder and...fine I chickened out. I figured as much as I want him to know, I couldn't bare not seeing him, which is the way I think this will go.

 

2 days later

 

Jim walks towards Blair in a towel.

"What's wrong?"

 

Jim drops the towel

 

"What are..."

"I've seen you watching me, you want this as much as me"

 

Jim starts unbuttoning Blair's shirt

 

"This is a bad idea"

 

Blair is woken up by Jim's finger on his lips

and then he opens the door to Wendy the reporter and her camera man.

 

A week later

 

Jim is standing beside me naked, no it's not another dream although I'm going to have one tonight after that. Someone tried to kill Jim again which I feel is like a every day thing.   

 

6 weeks later 

I feel like we haven't spoken in a while, that's because there's nothing new to report. I'm still harbouring unrequited feelings for my partner/ roommate. 

oh one thing is new...Jim accidentally picked up my phone when my friend Margaret called and now he's obsessed.

 

"I like her voice, I'll like her"

 

I'm not 100 percent sure that it's a good idea! and yes it's 100 percent because I'm jealous...so sue me.

Anyway that decisions was taken out of my hand Margaret just showed up at the station. Jim didn't actually see her 'cause he was temporarily blind...don't ask, it's a long story.

I think Jim really likes her too even through he can't see her. He just gave me a buck to go to the movies, nothing happed through according to the tiny interrorgration I gave him.

5 days later

Jim's going on his second date with Margaret. Yea, I decided it was very selfish of me to keep them from seeing each other, just because I'm missrable doesn't mean he should be too.

2 weeks later

Maggie and Jim didn't work out, she had a problem with his job or something which is funny 'cause she always knew he was a cop.

I'm two ways about it, my heart has me smiling about it but my head is sad because I want him to be happy even if it's not with me.

3 days later

Jim hugs Blair quickly as soon as their alone

"Don't...ever do that to me again"

"Sorry, it's not like I did it on purpose"

 

Blair looks at Jim                                                                                                                                                             

"You ok?"

"Yea, I should be asking you that anyway"

"I'm fine...little hungry"

"Well, maybe we can check out that Cuban place you were talking about"

"Sounds good" 

 

2 weeks later

There's this girl who has been in a coma for 10 years, so she's basically a 12 year old in a 22 year old's body.

 

"Her feelings they may be immature but they're still real"

 

because I know a little something about that.


	3. I was not expecting that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between
> 
> Season 3  
> Episode 1: Warriors
> 
> to
> 
> Season 4  
> Episode 1: Sentinel too (Part two)

I may be leaving soon, I know I say that a lot but this time it might be for real. Jim has been having problems with his senses and a few days ago he shot a security guard because he didn't see his badge, he hasn't stopped beating himself up about it.

he's talking like he doesn't want them back, I don't think he'll still want me around if he doesn't have his sentinel abilities. 

5 weeks later

I almost told Jim, today

Basically Jim saved this women's life, he heard the sound of a gun and pulled her away just in time, as usual. She even knows about my feelings for Jim. Don't get me wrong I would never tell someone else before I tell Jim, She just worked it out.

4 weeks later

Simon was shot off duty and now his in hospital. Which means we get a new temporary captain until Simon gets better. I'm glad she's temporary because she just told Jim she's pulling my ride along duties.

3 weeks later

"You read my distratation Jim, I don't believe you I asked you not to do that"

"I thought we were friends"

"We are friends" replies Blair

"It doesn't read that way to me"

"Well you read it wrong"

"I'm just a thesis to you"

"If that's what you really think then you obviously don't know me at all"

 

2 weeks later

I met this women in the station today, who i'm pretty sure is a Sentinel. Headaches from loud noises, skin hurts all of a sudden, clothes feel like sand paper on the body. It's too soon to say but I think I can help this women.

Jim's been acting strangly since he read my distratation and now I get home and he has all my stuff in boxes. I know that I'm kinda proving his point of him thinking he can't trust me by keeping Alex...(who is the Women I met at the station) from him. I honestly was going to tell him until I came home to find I had to stay in a hotel.

 

So, Alex and Jim get on, you know I was half keeping them apart because I knew they'd like each other (OK, more than half). They're both Sentinels, how can they not like each other.

Hours later Blair and Jim get back to the flat

 

"Long day, huh...You hungry?"

"Yea" replies Jim

"I'll make something quick"

"Just order something"

"It's like...4am in the morning"

"Right"

"I'll just whip something up"

 

Blair walks towards the kitchen

 

"Blair wait"

 

Blair turns back

 

"You never call me that, what's wrong?"

"I've been so blind" replies Jim

"Something wrong with your senses"

"No, something is wrong with me, because I've been such an idiot"

 

Blair sits on the couch next to Jim

 

"I'm a little confused"

"You know for all my 'powers' I didn't see what was right in front of me"

"Still not getting it"

 

Silence

 

"Maybe your just tired, why don't you get some rest"

 

Blair gets up 

 Jim grabs his arm and gets up, too

Jim kisses Blair on the lips quickly then pulls away

 

"Uh...I'm...uh"

 

Jim kisses Blair again

 

6 hours later

Jim wakes and goes to the kitchen

 

"Where did you go?"

"I was..."

"Was I kicking you in my sleep"

"No, I just wanted to give you some space"

"Space?...you thought I'd wake up and realise what a mistake I'd made"

 

Blair shrugs

Jim rests against the counter

 

"You know when I was in that water I had a vision of my old mentor"

"You did"

 

Jim nods

 

"And that's when I realised"

"Realised what?"

"That the famous saying 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' is very very true"

 

Silence

 

"It wasn't just about the sex for me, even through the sex was...wow"

 

Blair try's to hide a smile

 

"You're it, Blair, you're my soulmate. I've loved you since the day I met you"

"I never thought I'd here that come out of you mouth, ever"

 

Jim kisses Blair

 


End file.
